Limit Break
This article is about the skill. For the song, see: Limit Break (Song) Limit Break is a skill first introduced in the Trial Deck 5: Slash of Silver Wolf and Trial Deck 6: Resonance of Thunder Dragon. This skill required that you have a certain number of cards in your damage zone to activate (like four or more). Example: Thunder Break Dragon's ability which is a Limit Break ability (see below), there is "Limit Break 4". Which means the effect only activates when you have four or more cards in your damage zone. So if you have less than four cards in your damage zone, that effect does nothing and will not activate. AUTO(VC) Limit Break 4 (This ability is active if you have four or more damage):When this unit attacks a vanguard, this unit gets Power+5000 until end of that battle. AUTO:Blast (2) When this unit is placed on (VC), you may pay the cost. If you do, choose an opponent's Grade 2 or less rear-guard, and retire it. Ultimate Break: In some cases, you might see cards with Limit Break 5 (LB5) instead of Limit Break 4 (LB4). These Limit Breaks are called Ultimate Breaks, although it still shows LB. Cards that have this ability are Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom, Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" , and Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel. List of cards with Limit Break Angel Feather *Chief Nurse, Shamsiel - (LB4) *Circular Saw, Kiriel - (LB4) *Crimson Impact, Metatron - (LB4) *Guardian Angel of Oracles, Remiel - (LB4) Aqua Force *Blue Soaring Dragon, Transcore Dragon - (LB4) *Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom - (LB4) *Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom - (LB5) *Hydro Hurricane Dragon - (LB4) *Navalgazer Dragon - (LB4) *Optics Cannon Titan - (LB4) *Roaring Ripple, Genovious - (LB4) *Tri-Stinger Dragon - (LB4) Bermuda Triangle *Aurora Star, Coral - (LB4) *Eternal Idol, Pacifica - (LB4) *PR♥ISM-Image, Vert - (LB4) *PR♥ISM-P Labrador - (LB4) *Shining Singer, Ionia - (LB4) Dark Irregulars *Dark Lord of the Abyss - (LB4) Dimension Police *Galactic Beast, Zeal - (LB4) *Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha - (LB4) Etranger *Blue Dragon Knight, Garo - (LB4) *Spiderman - (LB4) Genesis *Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis - (LB4) *Eternal Goddess, Iwanagahime - (LB4) *Prophetic Queen, Himiko - (LB4) *Witch of Wolves, Saffron - (LB4) Gold Paladin *Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel - (LB5) *Conviction Dragon, Chromejailer Dragon - (LB4) *Dignified Gold Dragon - (LB4) *Great Silver Wolf, Garmore - (LB4) *Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel - (LB4) *Knight of the Afterglow, Gerard - (LB4) *Liberator of Goshawk, Cadeau - (LB4) *Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred - (LB4) *Solitary Liberator, Gancelot - (LB4) *Spectral Duke Dragon - (LB4) *White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore - (LB4) Granblue *Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus - (LB4) Great Nature *Armed Instructor Bison - (LB4) *Battler of the Twin Brush, Polaris - (LB4) *School Dominator, Apt - (LB4) *School Hunter, Leo-pald - (LB4) Kagero *Burning Hell Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno - (LB4) *Dauntless Drive Dragon - (LB4) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Gandaruba - (LB4) *Dragonic Lawkeeper - (LB4) Megacolony *Martial Arts Mutant, Master Beetle - (LB4) Murakumo *Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm - (LB4) *Phantasmagoric Snowy Wind, Shirayuki - (LB4) *White Face Golden Fur, Tamamo - (LB4) Narukami *Armor Break Dragon - (LB4) *Discharging Dragon - (LB4) *Divine Seal Dragon, Dungaree - (LB4) *Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion - (LB4) *Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" - (LB5) *Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant - (LB4) *Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon - (LB4) *Eradicator, Spark Horn Dragon - (LB4) *Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon - (LB4) *Thunder Break Dragon - (LB4) *Turbulence Dragon - (LB4) Neo Nectar *Arboros Dragon, Sephirot - (LB4) *White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia - (LB4) Nova Grappler *Armored Heavy Gunner - (LB4) *Beast Deity, Ethics Buster - (LB4) *Infinite Phantom Invader, Death Army Cosmo Lord - (LB4) *Super Beast Deity, Iluminal Dragon - (LB4) Oracle Think Tank *Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu - (LB4) *Battle Sister, Cookie - (LB4) *Battle Sister, Fromage - (LB4) Pale Moon *Nightmare Summoner, Raqiel - (LB4) *Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier - (LB4) *Starlight Melody Tamer, Farah - (LB4) Royal Paladin *Dignified Silver Dragon - (LB4) *Leading Jewel Knight, Salome - (LB4) *Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashley - (LB4) *White Dragon Knight, Pendragon - (LB4) Shadow Paladin *Origin Mage, Ildona - (LB4) Spike Brothers *Bad-End Dragger - (LB4) *Demonic Lord, Dudley Emperor - (LB4) *Grateful Catapult - (LB4) *Rabbit House - (LB4) Tachikaze *Ancient Dragon, Spino Driver - (LB4) *Ancient Dragon, Tyrano Legend - (LB4) *Destruction Dragon, Dark Rex - (LB4) *Military Dragon, Raptor Colonel - (LB4) Trivia *So far the only units with Limit Break that have been introduced are Grade 3 cards. *In the anime, the Limit Break used during a ride is named "Break Ride". *Glory Maker has a skill similar to Limit Break (need exactly four or more cards in the damage zone). **Ironically, this card was released long before these. *Nubatama is the only clan without a Limit Break unit. Gallery BT08-S03 SP.jpg|Arboros Dragon, Sephirot BT08-020 RR.jpg|Armed Instructor, Bison BT10-039.jpg|Armored Heavy Gunner EB06-004.jpg|Aurora Star, Coral BT10-019.jpg|Bad End Dragger BT10-013.jpg|Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis BT09-012.jpg|Battle Sister, Cookie EB05-002.jpg|Battle Sister, Fromage BT09-013.jpg|Battler of the Twin Brush, Polaris BT10-008.jpg|Beast Deity, Ethics Buster BT09-006.jpg|Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel BT08-005 RRR.jpg|Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom BT09-002.jpg|Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom Vgbt07008.jpg|Chief Nurse, Shamisel 42689685.jpg|Circular Saw, Kiriel BT09-007.jpg|Convicting Dragon, Chrome Jailer Dragon BT09-001.jpg|Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm BT09-005.jpg|Crimson Impact, Metatron Vgbt07005.jpg|Dark Lord of Abyss EB03-001-RRR.jpeg|Demonic Lord, Dudley Emperor BT08-S12 SP.jpg|Destruction Dragon, Dark Rex TD08-002.jpg|Dignified Gold Dragon BT10-021.jpg|Dignified Silver Dragon TD09-003-R.jpg|Discharging Dragon BT08-S08 SP.jpg|Divine Seal Dragon, Dungaree Vgbt06006.jpg|Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion BT09-008.jpg|Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" 20120507 68927c.jpeg|Dragonic Lawkeeper BT10-006.jpg|Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant BT10-007.jpg|Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon TD09-001.jpg|Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon BT10-005.jpg|Eternal Goddess, Iwanagahime EB06-001.jpg|Eternal Idol, Pacifica BT09-009.jpg|Fantasy Petal Storm, Shirayuki BT08-S02 SP.jpg|Galactic Beast, Zeal 42417158.jpg|Great Silver Wolf, Garmore BT10-018.jpg|Grateful Catapult BT09-003.jpg|Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu BT08-S06 SP.jpg|Hydro Hurricane Dragon 42689673.jpg|Ice Prison Necromance, Cocytus Vgbt06004.jpg|Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel EB04-002.jpg|Infinite Phantom Invader, Death Army Cosmo Lord PR-0090.jpg|Knight of the Afterglow, Gerard BT10-002.jpg|Leading Jewel Knight, Salome BT10-003.jpg|Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred Img1080188376321.jpg|Martial Arts Mutant, Master Beetle BT08-S11 SP.jpg|Military Dragon, Raptor Colonel TD07-001.jpg|Navalgazer Dragon BT09-018.jpg|Nightmare Summoner, Laquer BT10-004.jpg|Oracle Queen, Himiko 20120507 717d95.jpeg|Origin Mage, Ildona BT10-041.jpg|Rabbit House EB06-003.jpg|PR♥ISM-Image, Vert EB06-002.jpg|PR♥ISM-Promise, Labrador BT10-001.jpg|Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashley Vgbt07009.jpg|School Dominator, Apt Vgbt07001.jpg|School Hunter, Leo-pald EB06-008.jpg|Shining Singer, Ionia Vgbt07004.jpg|Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier TD08-001.jpg|Solitary Liberator, Gancelot Spectral Duke Dragon2.jpeg|Spectral Duke Dragon Spiderman (Sample).jpg|Spiderman BT09-004.jpg|Super Beast Deity, Iluminal Dragon BT09-017.jpg|Stardust Melody Tamer, Farah 42421903.jpg|Thunder Break Dragon BT09-011.jpg|Tri-Stinger Dragon PR-0091.jpg|Turbulence Dragon BT08-001 RRR.jpg|Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha 20120507 e9dcab.jpeg|White Dragon Knight, Pendragon BT09-010.jpg|White Face Golden Fur, Tamamo Vgbt07007.jpg|White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore BT08-S04 SP.jpg|White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia BT10-027.jpg|Witch of Wolves, Saffron Category:Skills Category:Limit Break